


Imperfections

by creekycoffee



Category: South Park
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creekycoffee/pseuds/creekycoffee
Summary: A story that i will try to develop as I'm writing it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A story that i will try to develop as I'm writing it

He had been planning it for months now. And what you say was he planning? And to that the answer is he was planning revenge. There was a point in every person's life when they are push far enough even the most sane person will snape, and he had reached that point long ago. He had no idea how he lasted as long as he did. 

Everything that could have gone wrong in his life had done so.  Another question who is he. Well i say to you his name. Tweek Tweak. A  peculiar name but suits a peculiar person. The first that had gone wrong was Tweek's mother Annie didn't  speak she would acknowledge her own sons existence any longer. Annie was gone in a world of prescription drugs, Xanax, antidepressants. They clouded her world. She was so far gone in her own world that she didn't know her own husband Richard had left her despite the tears she shed.

All Tweek wanted was to be noticed. No one ever noticed him despite his many physical imperfections, the anxiousness to his voice, the visible tremors to his body. The older kids at school only used these things that made him stand apart to harm him. But one day he stopped caring, and at the start of 10th grade he had enough. The imperfections that made him unique had vanished. He was already odd  enough as one could tell simply by his name, his messy hair that looked like he had never combed it a day of his life.

In the months that led to his decision the fifteen year old became more peculiar then he normally was.  He spoke less to mom witch was strange because normally it would be the first thing he would do when he came home from school.  He wouldn't talk to his friends not that he had many in the first place. The only person that might have considered him a friend was a tall boy named Michael who was as much of an social  outcast as Tweek. Michael was the founder of one could say of the South park drama club. Him along with his other friends had put on several productions such as The tell tale heart, the pit and the pendulum, and the oh so famous The raven. All of witch had in common was they were penned by Edgar Allan Poe a famous American poet that the group never quite grew out of. But they did dabble in other works such as Shakespeare.

South Park was a small town located in the colorado mountains. It was cold and isolated , and as a result there wasn't a whole lot to do. The entire towns population was only 550 or so people. Do to that the youth of South Park had to find their own source of entertainment. Most of which consisted of getting wasted or high. Tweek wasn’t interested in either. He was known as the kid in school who would talk to himself, the guy none else would see. An invisible individual that no one one paid any mind to. 

One summer Tweek was walking home From Stark’s Pond the local park. It was a manmade lake back when South Park was milling  settlement that exported lumber to the rest of the country. Now though those day were gone. Trees surrounded the small lake, and it was quite a peaceful place. Tweek liked to come here to clear his thoughts. But that night would be the last time he would ever go there or leave his house.  That night he was on his way home after picking up some eggs, milk and bread that Annie asked him to, and it just was just covenant enough that the park was behind the grocery market. Tweek made his up through the back of Stark’s Pond through the thick pine trees on the path home. Then he saw them. A group of older boys he knew from school. They were smoking weed. It didn’t take long for them to recognize Tweek. They acted quickly. They knew who he was. They often saw him sitting on his own at lunch in the cafeteria talking to himself. The 12th graders didn't hesitate they beat Tweek so violently pushing him to the ground. They ripped pieces of his hair out. They kicked in the back of his head causing him to bite down on his tongue gashing it open.   They finally they poured the milk over his head that Tweek had been carrying in his green cloth bag. As final gesture they broke the eggs in his hair and face. His eyes stung the yokes of the eggs seeped into his eyes blurring his vision. The blood from the gash where he ripped open his tongue stained the milk soaking into the earth a pale pink. Tweek could hear their voices “You see things  _ freak  _ i bet you can't see anything now”.

Freak. It was from that moment it cemented his resolve to go forward with what he had been thinking of doing.

No one knew or cared who he was he didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things. Tweek wanted to do something to make them realize he was alive. He wanted to make the pay. And that was when he found it. He had come across Eric David Harris, and Dylan Bennet Klebold the columbine shooters. And Tweek began to idolize them. They were outcasts like him , and they made them pay. Their message was clear to Tweek. “ _ What does it matter if i die. No one will remember me for living. But if  i die they'll all remember me. No one will remember these idiots, but if i go out in a hail of glory taking these people who laughed at me with me when i go. Then they'll remember that i matter”.  _ Tweek thought to himself. 

The morning it happened was like any other day in the small quiet mountain town. Like it had happened in countless other small towns across the country. No one found it suspicious when the fifteen year old walked into International which was a small shop that sold guns, and ammunition that ranged from a nine millimeter to heavy assault rifles. Normally there would be a waiting period before they could sell firearms especially to minors. But the man who owned the store was friends with Tweek’s mother and father. She would sit for his two young daughters when he and his wife were out vacationing on the warm florida beaches. 

 

The man's name was Timothy Porter. He greeted Tweek when he walked up to the counter.

“I haven't seen you since middle school how the hell have ya been”

Tweek looked down to the floor when he answered. “Fine”.

“Well Tweek it's nice to see you again but you know i can't sell firearms to minors”.

Tweek bit his lip and brushed the hair that was covering his eye behind his right ear. People thought Tweek was stupid or slow from the odd noises he made in class witch made the other students laugh. But he  was anything but slow. He was meticulous and sharp minded. In a matter of seconds he came up with alie. He could formulate lies so easily it was almost impossible to tell if he was telling you the truth or not.     

“Mr Timothy my uncle in town for the weekend and he thought he’d take me hunting, but he’s kinda held up at the airport so i was wondering”...         __

Timothy questioned the story. There was something in back of his mind that didn't feel quite right like a gnawing anxiety. But he had known the boys parents since Tweek was in the 4th grade , and Tweek had never shown anything then being a good boy. 

The hallway was crowded filled with a sea of teenagers talking amongst themselves , voices of teachers could be heard, students acquiring belongings for the first period of the day from green metal lockers.It was exactly 8:45 in the morning fifteen minutes until class would begin and ten minutes until the tardy bell wound ring.  Tweek rubbed the arm of his green jean jacket and looked in all directions before entering the boys bathroom on the second floor. 

As he gazed into the mirror Tweek thought to himself  _ , “Cant i really do this can go through with it”.  _ He pushed the rim of his glasses that cover almost half his face up into his hair. His face was pale with deep bags below his eyes; signs of the insomnia and fatigue that had taken over him in the past couple weeks. Tweek’s heart nearly stopped when he heard the deadly sound of the door latch click into place. He ran into the bathroom stall. The voices that passed through the walls Tweek recognized. They were a couple of boys he knew from fourth period. And when Tweek heard what they were saying he grit his teeth and clenched the rifle he had been counseling in the leg of his jeans. His resolve that much more certain. 

“Did you see that kid Tweek”? One of boys said.

“Isn't that the kid in our class”?

“Yeah that's him i think i saw him come upstairs. He’s such a weirdo i always see him talking to himself in class”.

“I don't even really notice him he never says anything, he doesn't even talk to anyone. I think his mom's crazy or something she hasn't left her house in years.

“How do you know”?  The voice asked.

“His mom use to babysit me as a kid, she babysat a lot of kids in town. I overheard my dad tell my mom that his dad just disappeared one. He probably ran out on them or something. So i guess that messed his mom up and she hasnt left her house in apparently years. At Least that's the word on the street”.

“Fuck that sucks. I guess I'd be a total loser to if that happened to me. Poor kid.

“Haha yeah he is a loser”. The boy laughed.  

As Tweek sat in the bathroom stall he thought to himself how people could be so cruel. Over the last couple years there had been so many rumors about his mom. He didn't know what happened to his all Tweek knew was one afternoon he was gone with only a note left of the kitchen table that read, _ “Tweek sorry i couldn't make it to your swim competition but tell your mom i love her. Please take care of her son”. _   Tweek never heard from his dad again after that. 

He could still hear the mocking voices of those seniors, and not just them but all the people who had mocked and hurt Tweek over the years. He gripped the gun in between his legs when the bell rang signaling the student body to head to first period.  That morning when it occurred there was an assembly in the gym about the dangers of drug and alcohol abuse. The students gathered in large swarms filling the halls on their way there. The voice of the vice principal Mr. Nickles sounded loud and strong reminding everyone to head straight to the assembly, and afterwards they would meet up with their first period teachers when it would come to an end.

Without another thought Tweek concealed the rifle in his coat, and  shoved through the door slamming it with the side of his shoulder. Like usual no one noticed him. The noise he made was overshadowed by the greater sound the busling students. But in the swarm of moving bodies  the blue eyes of a particular blonde girl meet with Tweek’s hazel ones. It was Bebe stevens Tweek knew her from his ap math class. Everyone always thought Bebe was your typical dumb blonde who liked to have a good time. And though that was the front she liked to show she was actually one of the smartest girls in the whole school, and she had to be. Like Tweek her mother had run off when she was ten. It was only her and her dad whose health had been failing in recent years. He hadn't been able to go in to work very much. He owned a small mechanic shop downtown. So for that reason money had been scarce of late. It was up to Bebe she had to do well to get that scholarship to help her dad. They had never been able to afford a house of their own. They lived in small two bedroom apartment in a bad neighborhood, and it was Bebe’s dream that she could buy her father that house. 

When her eyes came across the gleam of dull metal under that familiar  jacket she froze. Bebe knew Tweek he lived just a couple house down from him. She had never talked to him but she would seem him go by from her window of her tiny apartment. She thought it was a bit odd he would talk to himself, but she also thought he was funny and a bit cute. His habits, how he would chew his nails, and make random noises that disturbed the professor, and how he didnt care what people thought about him, or maybe he just didn't care. Although he was in ap math he would skip most of the time to smoke. He didn't hang around anyone when he did he usually just did it in the park. On more than one occasion Bebe would see him sitting alone on the rusty jungle gym smoking, talking to himself. 

Before she could say a word one of the senior boys that hung around Bebe turned and saw where she was looking. 

“He has a gun” he shouted. Everyone saw. Scream and panic filled the school. Students ran pushing each other over in their effort to escape. All except Bebe who continued to stand starring even as students push past her knocking her to the ground on some occasions.

With the roar of noise the bathroom door slamming shut was muted. Tweek barracted himself inside using the trash can. His hands ran through his hair pulling at the long tangled strains.His breathing became more intense. In his painic he looked around the room. Maybe he could find some way out of this, but all there was was a small window near the top that was too small for him to fit through.  Tweek entered the stall one last time and sat down. A million things ran through his mind like how could he have thought this was a good idea. What would he have done after words even if he was successful? His poor mother she was already an outcast. All Tweek would accomplish was to bring her shame, and grief. How could he think talking his life was ever the solution. It would hurt his mother so much, and despite how she would treat him like ignoring his very presence she did love him, and Tweek loved her. All they had was each other. More than anything when Bebe looked into his eyes she could his fear, and he was afraid more than anything. But there was no other way. He was wrong he wouldn't hurt anyone. And with he gripped the barrel of the hunting rifle, and pressed it firm against his stomach. The scolding sound made by it could be heard for miles as it echoed through the halls. Two crows who were perching on a bear tree completely shed of it leaves as it was the late fall scattered when they heard the sound outside the window. There caws ringing out if the otherwise silent foggy morning. 

All Tweek could remember before the world went dark was the cries of that girl he remembered from somewhere Bebe he thought her name was, and the sounds of sirens soon after.  _ “Someone call the ambulance he’s bleeding out please someone help”. _

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

  _When I opened my eyes for the first time I was in a room_ _it was, and I could hear the wind blowing through the evergreen tree. The heavy drops of rain thumped against the windowsill. There were wires and tubes running in and out of my arms. I was laying in a hospital bed._

_The surgery took over 16 hours to patch the hole in my stomach that the shotgun had left. I remember my mom telling me once about my aunt Susie and how she had been driving four three days straight on Highway 306 on her way to come visit us when I was five years old. But she fell asleep and her silver Nissan swerved into the intersection. When the paramedics eventually brought her into the emergency room the doctors told my dad that even after surgery she would never wake up from her coma, and that she was most likely brain-dead. So they unplugged her a week later but she wasn't brain-dead in fact she was conscious the whole time I wear of everything going on around her, but unable to communicate. When my mom found out she couldn't stop crying. The same thing happened to me. I was aware of everything as I laid in that bed for days, and days after my surgery. Every night I could hear those same Christ and Tears like when my aunt Susie died, in the room next to me._

_It was my mom's tears and cries. I never thought she cared about me. After Dad up, up and left she never paid me much attention like I was never there. I could make noises scream break dishes and she wouldn't even move a muscle._

_I even questioned if I existed at all. Perhaps I was a ghost or my whole existence could have been a Dream Within A Dream. But she stayed every night she came into my room exactly 12 a.m. one of her peculiar routines and habits. It was just the way she was everything she did had to start up a particular time, an exact time. And what better time than the exact moment of a new day._

_At least now I knew where my Strange habits came from. Like counting every tile on the bathroom ceiling or picking up receipts and glossy objects or anything that caught my eye picking it off the street and putting it in my backpack most people would think the things I picked up for trash but I looked at them as Unique Treasures that were abandoned by Society._

_I thought I would never wake up but on the third day I think it was I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was the face of the doctor and my mom crying into his shoulder._

_The doctor was a man in his mid-30s a pretty young guy he must have just finished medical school. He had short brown hair and though he was young it was beginning to Gray._

_“You're awake. His green eyes made contact with my brown ones. Most people don't come out I'm something like that. You're lucky That you have a mother who cares about you so much. You know you were in surgery for over 16 hours”._

_The doctor pointed to my stomach which was wrapped in bandages. I jerked forward but fell back down in the bed The Iv running in my veins had me in a lucid state._

_“Don't move the stitches and Staples we put in will come loose. You don't want to cause unnecessary bleeding. has he said that I could see the bandages around my waist turn red. Then the nurse called the doctor's name._

_"Dr. Andrew”._

_That was the last thing I could remember. The shock of seeing my blood must have made me blackout again._

 

The night passed and in that Tweek had a dream. He was running through the street and it was raining. It was cold and dark and he just kept running because if he stopped he knew it would catch him. he wasn't sure what you was running from but it had been following him watching him since he was born. A shadow that fed on his mind and whispered terrible things to him. Things that he wouldn't dream of doing but it's voice was so painful and the only way he could make it stop was to give in.

He awoke and again dr. Andrew was there.

“Tweek you have a visitor” he said.

A man came into the room he was tall maybe seven and a half feet Tweek thought in his mind. Liking his dream he was drenched in rain and wore a fedora and a long black trench coat. He had seen men like him before. He was probably from the government a Men in Black. He had read about them before as one of Tweek’s Hobbies was to research the Paranormal. He always wanted to understand the unknown. From what he understood the Men in Black where a secret government group in charge of silencing anyone who saw something they weren't supposed to. They show up to your house tell you to keep silent, and if you did everything that they said but if you decided to talk no one would ever hear from you again. They would erase your whole identity past and future as if you never existed. Some would say they were aliens, some said they were Androids programmed by the people who ran Area 51 because they would mysteriously appear and vanish out of nowhere without a Trace.

The man walked to the side of Tweek's bed pulling up a chair that  was used for visitation purposes.

“My name is Sam, Sam Norawitt” he began.

“You're here to take me away aren't you I know you're from the government”. Tweek eyes drifted In and Out Of Consciousness as he spoke.

“I am, I read your file and from what I know you have a history with paranoia” Sam said and smiled.

Sam seemed different to Tweek more so than any adult he had met. Even though he had only known him for a few minutes he seemed different. He was to the point, and didn't seem to look down on him or treat him like a child like so many of his specialists had done.

I'm not from a secret Black Ops project or anything like that, but I am from the government the office of Health and Welfare” Sam said.

Tweek tried to move despite the influences of the ivy running through his veins. His mind was foggy and dull.

“Don't I'm sure your doctor warned you about your injuries. Looked weak I'm sure you were scared and no matter your intent good or bad I'm here to investigate you might be a threat to yourself or others”.

“What the hell do you know about anything!! Tweek shouted. I don't care what happens leave me alone”.

“I'm in charge of your case the county wants you to go to trial. Of course at the moment you need to go to Rehabilitation as you're in no condition to do so” . Sam reached into the inside of his coat and pulled out a notebook.

“That's my journal give it back”! Tweek try to grab for it.

“That's right Tweek so you must know what it says inside. You wrote how you wanted to make them pay. How you looked up to the Columbine shooters. Those were your words.

Tweek look the way closing his eyes.

You may not care what happens to you, but think about your mom and the people in your life. I'm a man of Second Chances I haven't shown anyone your Journal, and I don't plan to as long as you follow some guidelines”.

Shut up no one cares. If I just disappeared no one would even remember who I was”.

“You're wrong even if you don't know it at the time there's always someone who cares. Like that girl Bebe Stevens she was the one who called for help. If it wasn't for her you wouldn't be here talking to me right now”.

Again Tweek closes eyes but this time bit his bottom lip. “Fine what do I have to do” he said all the while tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Sam handed him a piece of paper from his coat pocket that red Sunnyside Lane a place of healing.

“A mental institution” he snarked. He was about to say I'm not crazy, but then he realized where he was and what he was there for.

“It's not just a mental institution it's a rehab center. The date of your trial will be determined when you're well enough to State your side of the story. And I'm one of the people who is in charge of when that will be”.

“How long do I have” Tweek’s voice raised.

“Like I said that will be determined when the staff at Sunnyside say you're well enough, and me of course. Needless you're not leaving that facility until you have both mine and their approval”.

A million thoughts ran through Tweek’s mind. Would he be found guilty, would he spend the rest of his life in prison, what would happen to his mother? But the thought that stood out the most was “ _I'm their prisoner”._ The fear that he feared the most had come to pass he was a mental patient. And he hated it.


	3. 3

The sound of raindrops hitting the surface of the car window, and the faint sound of howling wind that rushed through the trees drowned out all other sounds. Tweek couldn't hear what if anything his mother was saying as the car drove up the highway to Sunnyside.

 There was a slight tune in the background that seemed familiar. Maybe his mother was listening to country music as she talked. She always did love the tune of Kenny Rogers. On Friday nights when he came home from school and his dad was working late like he usually did, when he was in the third grade. Tweek remembered the country music as him and his mom would spend the night piecing together jigsaw puzzles. It was one of his mother's hobbies  that he enjoyed doing with her as well. Once every piece was in its place she would glue them down onto a backing of corrugated cardboard and frame them. His mother would often say it was cheaper than buying art from the store.

 In fact he still had that picture that they worked on together of a steamboat in the center of a raging ocean hanging in his room. But Tweek couldn't focus on his mother's words all he could think of was what would happen to him when the car came to a stop. Then as quickly as the thought came to his mind the car screeched to a halt. It stopped so abruptly that he almost bit his tongue in the motion. Finally he opened his eyes and the building he saw through the window was tall it's glass surface blending into the gray sky.

 Somehow when he pictured a mental hospital it was different than this. When he thought of a mental hospital the image of prison with padded white walls and straight jackets came to mind, but sunnyside looked more like a modern art gallery than a hospital.

 “Don't worry”.

 “What makes you think I'm worried mom”. Tweek said.

 “I know that look on your face”.

 The small town Sunnyside was located in was called Seaside Ridge like the name implied it was a small town by the sea. The town itself had less than 2000 people. Small shops, restaurants and bars littered the shore. Tweek saw them on his way to the hospital as the sun began to set. There were lights strung along the outside of the shore  by the restaurants like shimmering Stars in the night sky. There was a glow of fire on the beach. Tourists no doubt setting bonfires for a feast with friends.

 Tweek realize then he didn't really have friends. The people he did have growing up were more like acquaintances. People who only were friends at the time, work friends and school friends, persons that never really bothered to get to know you, never went out of their way to hang out. They only considered you a friend at that brief place and time.

 Oh how he always wanted a true person he could call a friend.

 He finally broke away from his thoughts when he heard his mother opening the car door. She walked over to his side pulling back the seat and with some difficulty she heaved his wheelchair out into the dimming Sun. She was wearing a sun hat with  a long white summer dress and thick round black sunglasses. The smell of her perfume stood out in the air. Her usual scent of lilacs. Tweek sitting in the wheelchair she towered over him. Like when he was a little boy, his protector, even though he was 6 ft tall compared to her 5 2. She kneeled to his level giving him a kiss softly. She whispered “it will be okay” in his ear before walking around to the back of his chair and pushing him down the pathway to the hospital.

 At the end of the path stood a woman dressed from head to toe in white. She was old in her mid sixties or early seventies from what Tweek could tell. Her face was cold and she reminded him of the sitter his parents would leave him with when they would go out every Thursday night. Her name was Gretchen his mother knew her from church she taught Sunday School. That summer it was late notice his dad had won a trip  to no other than Las Vegas Nevada. The whole time they were gone Tweek would ask when his parents were coming home. And like when the other kids at Sunday school would ask too many questions they would receive a slap across the wrist with a wooden ruler. This time it was more severe she grew tired of hearing him cry and locked Tweek in the basement of her house.

“You must be the tweaks we've been expecting you. I can take him from here”. The woman said.

 “You'll be okay” his mother said as she handed over the chair to the woman. Slowly his mother  became smaller and smaller fading Into the sunset. Tweek looked back, his mom's car was all but gone, a tiny speck on the long winding road.

 Inside it smelled clean, a sterile smell like a hospital. The hallway was long and to each side there were dozens and dozens of doors. After what seemed to be an eternity  they reach the front desk where he was greeted by a man. At least he seemed kinder than the woman pushing his chair. He put a plastic tray in front of Tweek.

 “Please put all your things here all your personal belongings. Loose change, yo cell phone,  wallet anything sharp that could be used as a weapon”.

 “Okay” was all Tweek said. He placed his backpack in the tray which was filled with comic books, Spider-Man, Batman some Avengers along with actual books some of his favorites. The Lord of the Flies, hearts in Atlantis, and The Lovely Bones to name just a few.

 The woman patted him down looking for anything that would be considered an object that could do harm. After a minute or two she pulled out a wire hair clip from his jean pocket which Tweek used to tie back his hair from getting into his eyes.

 “It's just a hair clip”. He said.

 “You could stab someone with this or ingest it. We've had quite a few incidents.

 “Stupid bitch” he thought to himself” as if he actually would ever do something like that. After that they handed him a form that the man brought over from the back room where he put the tray with his things.Tweek remembered his dad and the cop films they used to watch together. He smiled he didn't think the part where you had to give them your stuff was actually true. But without much hassle he sign the form. The old woman took it back to the front desk.

 A clicking noise sounded in the distance and a door opened three feet from the front desk down the hall. This time a woman in a white lab coat and black high heels stepped out. She had long black hair that went down to her waist, and she wore red framed  glasses. She wasn't an old bitter hag like the other woman at least.

 “Hello you must be our new patient Tweek. My name's Ingram the head psychologist. This way this way”. She gestured for him to come.

 “I can't exactly move” Tweek said and rolled back his eyes and gritt his teeth.

 She smiled and took the handles of the chair.

 “We’ll be going to my office just down this way. Is that alright”?

 After a minute or two they were finally in Ingram's office. She parked Tweek’s chair right in front of her large oak desk. The office was quite impressive surrounded by towering bookshelves filled with psychology textbooks and medical journals. On the walls were various degrees that qualified Ingram to be a doctor, but Tweek wasn't impressed.

 He didn't trust doctors especially head doctors. They were a bunch of Yes Men whose only solution for everything was drugs. The pharmaceutical corporations were in bed with them giving so-called psychologists huge amounts of research funding in exchange for prescribing “medicine”to patients who didn't even need it in the first place. But that was neither here nor there.

 Tweek dug his heels into the purple red and grey fibers of the carpet.

 “The first thing we'll do is focus on your rehabilitation. Sam told me everything it's all on file. But I have some  questions for you is that all right”?

 “Okay but that doesn't mean I'll answer them” Tweek said.

 Ingram had experience dealing with many patients she knew every type of mood personality and behavior. Tweek was the type who kept his emotions inside putting up a strong defensive front.

 “Why do you think you're here”?

 He dug his fingers into his palms. “I tried to shoot up a bunch of people  I guess ”.

 “But you didn't why is that?”

 “I don't know man I changed my mind I don't want to talk about it”. He paused and after a long while he said “ I was angry”.

 “What are you angry about”?

 Another long pause and finally he answered “I don't know”.

 “it's fine I think that's enough for today. We'll have plenty of time to open up more once we get to know each other a bit better. I know. why don't we take a tour of the place that will be home for the next couple of months”.

 Ingram pushed his chair along the black and white checkered floor passing the large open Hall with its huge glass walls showing the vast open view of the mountains in the distance, and below them the town and the beach.

 The first room they came to was the cafeteria. Inside were long white tables. (like everything in the place it was all white)

 The tables were divided. Groups of people congregated at each one. It was just like Highschool one table had the Nerds playing Magic, Pokemon, and Yu-Gi-Oh. Another had people who looked like the Goths. They were quiet and dress peculiar with torn clothes and skin that looked bleached.

 People stood in line with plastic trays waiting for food. The selection seemed quite good, burgers, Pizza, spaghetti, salad and a fruit bar.

 Tweek only said “it seems nice” when Ingram asked.

 The next room was the music room. Tall bleachers surrounded them. Up high in them like the cafeteria sat people of all ages some were as young as he was others as old as his father. They separated into classes as well. One group practiced guitar. A woman writing lyrics, while a man played them out and others talked around them. Another  group played brass instruments in the corner. Trumpets saxophones, and there was yet another group who focused on classical music flutes violins and cellos. And in the corner below on the ground was a piano. Tweek couldn't see the face of the person playing it but he did recognize what he was playing. It was a daunting melody that he sure came from Beethoven symphony, but the name escaped him. He never was good with remembering dates and facts.

 “Before we explore any further I'd like to show you your room, and your roommate next” Ingram said.

 Tweek didn't like that he didn't like sharing or being close to others. He had grown up an only child and very rarely would communicate. So the idea of sharing a room with someone did not sit well. The room was a decent size it had a bunk bed a desk in the corner with a window; and a heater. And on the bottom bunk tucked deep into the covers  was his roommate. How he could be covered in three layers of blankets when it was probably 90° outside was beyond him. His name was Eddie and he was even more paranoid and anxious than he was.

 “Hello Eddie this is Tweek he will be your new roommate” .

 “I didn't ask for a new roommate who is  this guy did you do a background check on him? Where is he from is he dangerous I don't want someone who's dangerous living with me”.

 Eddie started to panic he got up and started to scream throwing the blankets and the pillowcases at Ingram. She quickly pulled Tweek out of the room, and after what seemed like ten minutes she stepped back outside.

 “I'm sorry about that Eddie is a bit defensive he doesn't like change. New things frightened him. In fact he hasn't been able to leave his room since he arrived. But with  therapy and medication he's shown a lot of improvement” she said.

  
The next room that Tweek was introduced to next was the art room. Ingram pushed his chair through the hallway into a circular room; like the cafeteria It had tables but these tables were round. They were scuffed-up, and reminded tweek of the old overused tables he had in his kindergarten class. The room was a lot like his kindergarten homeroom  it had corkscrew bulletin boards that had pieces of art pin to them. Letters cut out of bright green and red construction paper. The floor was a rough brown carpet and in the center where the tables people were painting and drawing.  
  
She pushed his chair to a table off to the right side of the room. At the table there were group of five others each of them were sketching something on large sheets of newsprint paper the scrap paper that they used in  the art classes that Tweek had taken at school the type of paper that you would lay down on the floor to soak up oil from paints or to quickly sketch a figure drawing. It was a cream color with specks of grey remnants of the recycled paper that it was made from.  
  
Ingram left tweek at the table to get to know everyone to talk or perhaps make friends. "Hey im Jessica" a thin girl with  tanned skin and wavy black hair said. Over there thats Ben, and her that's Betty and by Betty is Michael and  
George. Suppose you're new here well as you can tell this is the arts and craft room. After whatever trauma people suffered they have to find some way to cope you know. Sure you saw the music room or if cooking is your thing we have that too. There's even a soccer club when you're well enough to walk. she looked at Tweek in his wheelchair. you want to draw something"?  
  
"No I can't really well I mean"...  
  
Tweek  looked to Ben then to Michael and Betty. Ben was a tall boy probably around 17 years old he was thin and had sunken cheeks and a long narrow nose that reminded him of how a scarecrow might look.  He was looking down at his sheet of newsprint it was like nothing around him was real he would only concentrate on the paper. His eyes almost completely glued to the sheet he didn't even hear what Jessica said. He was pressing so hard with a green crayon it almost tore the page.  
  
And Michael was the complete opposite not only in appearance he was a big boy massive he reminded him of Eric Cartman one of the kids at school who would always mess with him for talking to himself.  
  
Michael seems nice though although he was lost in his thoughts. Unlike his friend next to him he didn't look at his page he just stared  through the window that was on the other side of the open doors that Ingram had pushed Tweek' s chair through. Nothing in particular was on the other side of the window the only thing that had changed was the weather it changed from  cloudy to sunny.  
  
Crackles of Thunder could be heard as rain would soon begin to fall. The weather was strange. On the car ride there were droplets of rain hitting the surface of the  glass of his mother's car window . Now it became so bright and sunny that it might blind if you look directly at it. It was a combination of sunshine and rain. Tweek remembered something his dad used to say when it would rain but was sunny at the same time. " you know what that means son whenever you see rain on a sunny day it means the devil's beating his wife".  
  
The pressure was on Jessica had slid a price of newsprint in front of him so without much thought his pencil began to move. "what is that "?  Michael asked. He spoke with a touch of the south in his voice. When Tweek looked at what he'd drawn he clenched his palms. The page was filled with white  strange shapes in a black void that was the background. To him it took all but a second to draw but he must've gotten really into it because seconds turned to minutes. With strokes like branches tearing through the pwind during a storm he grabbed charcoal, pencils, white and black whatever there was on the table he didn't notice.    
  
"I think that's what the voice in my head looks like". He realized then he shouldn't have said that they didn't know why he was here or even if there was anything wrong with him. Tweek didn't know if anything was eveb wrong with himself   all he knew was he would hear these voices. He would have the same reoccurring dream where he was floating in a black abyss an endless ocean of darkness, but he was bright white almost glowing. He was crying because he was alone and that was his greatest fear to be alone that nobody could understand him. Then that's when the white shape appeared and began to whisper things to him.  
  
The pressure .  
  
"It's alright we all got a reason we're here partner. Michael said. Ben over there he doesn't talk his daddy molested and killed his sister. He stopped his old man though from killing his mom. He knew where his pa kept the forty-two. But after that he try to off himself so they sent him here. We all got our scars you don't have to tell us nothing".  
  
They all nodded as in agreement.  
  
He felt like telling them more. They had opened up to him so easily and seemed so genuinely kind. But if they knew why he was here he was sure they wouldn't feel the same why about him no matter what his reasons were. He didn't have an excuse regardless what the thing in his head told him.  
  
" I like how you draw it's  unique" Jessica said and Michael and Ben nodded.  
  
" Thanks I'm taking some classes mostly at high school and some of the Community College. I've never really been good at sports and I guess everyone needs a hobby or they'll go crazy . Tweek laughed. He wanted to say that is dad was never around and he was always lonely that nobody would ever talk to him. That art was the only release that he had, but he said nothing. I think I need to go to the bathroom".  
  
" Do you need help I can take you". Jessica looked at him with a sort of worried expression.  
  
"No I think I'll manage".  
  
Even if Tweek needed help he was too proud to ever ask for it. People always treated him like he had a mental disorder which he did but he didn't want people to always feel sorry for him. He didn't need anyone's help he could do anything  anybody else could do. He was disgusted on how condescending the teachers in High School in the Special Ed's class they treated someone with a slight learning disability. Like a complete retard that needed their hand held for the simplest of problems. And besides that he needed some air he wanted to find a place where he could be alone.  
  
He dragged his hands  over the rough peppled surface of the rubber wheels of his chair. The chair was the old push ones with the blue viynel  backing they had at the hospital. Tweek thought it probably had to do with his rehab but it most likely had to do with that this place was to cheap to afford the electric ones.  
  
He pushed open the doors and looked to each side of the halls. They were dark the lights in the hallways flickered. Not exactly the most settling of sights. He could see it was still raining despite the sunshine through the glass walls. If it wasn't for that he would have considered sitting on the bench he saw in the courtyard under a large willow tree. It must've been the facilities garden  it looked peaceful, and right now he could use some peace.  
  
Down the opposite side he heard a noise like something hard thumping against the  floor. Despite his feelings of anxiety against his better judgement Tweek dragged himself  to see what was making the sound.  
  
It was the dead of night now time really flew by talking to someone  and hallways were pich black because of that. The only light he saw came from the direction of the noise through a set of  doors that were an exact duplicate of the art room doors. They had small glass windows with wire frame that ran through the glass. They were a grimey green metal. Finally he had his palms pressed  up against the doors. They felt ice cold, and since he couldn't stand he couldn't see through the small window at the top. A surge of bravery overtook him and he pushed the doors open his wheelchair stumbling through. He almost fell out of his seat splayed on the floor. What Tweek saw when he entered the room after finally opening his eyes was a gym he was in a gym a gym like he had at his school. It had laminated hardwood floors with bleachers in the back and two steel poles where the volleyball nets would go if they were set up. And in the corner on the opposite side of each end of the gym were to basketball nets.  
  
On the opposite side to Tweek  on the far end of the gym was where the sound was coming from. A guy was making shots at the basketball net from mid Court. Beads of sweat formed in the corners of his temples. He had shortish black hair and wore a blue wool sweater that extended a little past his waist. The guy didn't hear Tweek stumble inside he was completely focused on shooting. He dribbled the ball getting closer to the net and then sliding back almost like he was doing the moonwalk. Tweek watched him as he made shot after shot. A few of them hit the rim of the basket and bounce back, but almost every shot that he took landed.  
  
when he tried stranding up from the chair to get a better look he fell smashing his forehead against the floor. when he tried to grab the railings of the wheelchair to pull himself up his face skid across the rubber wheels of the chair and hit the ground. This  sound is what got the young man's attention.  
  
He came over and he saw that Tweek  was struggling grasping the canvas of the chair trying to pull himself up but instead of helping him the guy just said "Come on you can't do it dude. No one's going to help you when no one's around you can do it" .    
  
At first this made Tweek angry that he saw he was flailing and he seemed to enjoy watching him struggle as he dribbled the ball. But the tone in his voice wasn't  mean he just wanted him to do it. He saw that he was capable and for the first time Tweek had felt happiness maybe not the first time in his life, but most people always treated him like he could never accomplish anything on his own. Finally Tweek managed to pull himself up with his forearms and set himself back on the metallic blue vinyl seat .  
  
" My name's  Stan by the way"he said.  
  
Stan the name seemed familiar could it have been him?  
  
"Stan Marsh "?  
  
"yeah how you know?  
  
Tweek thought Stan seemed familiar he used to go to school with him, but at the start of the 9th grade his parents split up for the last time. He remembered that his parents would always break up and get back together and it seems like that's all the town would  talk about. That was the thing about small places not a lot of things happened someone tipping over a cow was the biggest thing that happened in in a town was just under a thousand people. So it was big news when Sharon Marsh the local school teacher and Stan's mother  packed up her things and left the town with her son. Stan's sister Shelley stayed behind with her dad in South Park. It had almost been four years and no one had heard from Stan in all that time.  
  
"It's Tweek we used to go to school together".  
  
"Tweek... Tweek. He paused every time he said it trying to put a name to the face. Oh Tweek eighth grade was last time I saw you I think. Well what the hell you doing here ? Shit I'm sorry about not helping you up but my mom's making me volunteer at this place helping a lot of old people do rehab,  you wouldn't believe how much of a drag it is to hear old people bitch and complain all day. Some of them aren't even old. Mom says it builds character but I just can't take it anymore". He made a gesture like he was cutting his throat with his fingers and rolled back his eyes and stuck out his toung. Tweek smiled and held back a expression of amusement.  
  
"I'm here well. Tweek tried to think. I was an accident". Unconsciously he pointed to the wound on his stomach. Tweek had left the hospital that day and the white bandages that wrapped around his stomach caused an uncomfortable sensation. The feeling had caused him to lift up his shirt revealing the bandage that had started to turn a brownish red from the blood that had oozed from underneath.  
  
"That's  nasty Stan said. And without considering what Tweek might say he touched his stomach running his hand over the wound. Oh fuck I didn't hurt you did i? I'm really dense i never realized things till later". Stan laughed holding the back of his neck with one hand and in the other he held the bright orange ball.  
  
As he what's going to answer the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the gym followed by a voice. "Stan where have you been you know we have a group meeting in five minutes". A tall slender girl with black hair said. she tapped her foot against the ground and had her arms crossed over her chest she didn't look angry but annoyed I look that said that Stan had done this more often than not.  
  
"Sorry Amy but you know how boring this place is I had to slip away besides you got Robert on staff and I'm pretty sure it was close for me to break anyways. And I guess I meant someone. He looked to Tweek. Pretty sure he's gonna  be in rehab with us beats talking to some of those ancient relics".  
  
"Stan I can't believe you you like elderly people it's the reason that you volunteered you told me that the folks here reminded you of your grandad".  
  
This time Amy looked more Angry than annoyed. but just like when he had ran his hand across Tweek' s wound he held the back of his neck and smiled awkwardly.


	4. Chapter 4

That night Tweek dreamed. It was a variation of the dream he had nearly every night since he was eight or was it nine years old. He couldn't really remember when the dreams started.  Instead of being submerged in an ocean of darkness the endless void that he feared he was in a hallway. It was the same hallway with the flickering lights that he had pushed his chair through that day when he meet Stan Marsh .    
  
Like usual it was dark. It was the type of darkness that made your skin crawl like tendrils of black ink that wanted to pull Tweek into their embrace, and from which  there was no escape. They were completely devoid of light their darkness absolute. When you think of darkness even the blackest shade of black had some light to it, but the shadows in the halls were like peering into another dimension where light never existed.   
  
He was alone walking down hallway but Tweek wasn't hurt there was no chair like in the waking world. The hall in the real world with the busted fluorescent lights was short  maybe only a couple feet or so, but the hall he stood in now seemed to go on forever with no end in sight. It's checkered black and white tiles were distorted like a reflection in a funhouse mirror or looking at the rocky ground of a stream, how the pebbles couldn't quite keep their shape through the film of water. The walls around him had changed to. From the creamy ivory to slabs of solid cement. The lights began to flicker and there in the the flashes from light to dark it appeared. The thing that he had seen in his dreams since Tweek was a child, and the  thing he had drawn in the the art room when Michael and Jessica and Ben were awaiting so eagerly to see what he had drawn.    
  
Then it began to change shape.  Tweek closed his eyes and yelled "Leave me alone"! Both hands firmly grasping his short   platinum blond hair witch looked matted and tangled. He ran down the hall for it seemed to disappear from in front of him. So he looked back as he ran and there it was. Tweek turned back around.   
  
At first it appeared like it had always had a shapeless white mass of abstract shapes like a painting that he saw at an art exhibition on a school trip he took in the fifth grade. Maybe it was by Jackson Pollock he couldn't quite remember.     
  
When he turned around it was there. It appeared in front  of him in a fraction of a second. Tweek stumbled back and landed flat on his ass. At first it took the from of his mother then it changed into Sam from Sam it took the from of Stan. All the forms it took had the same pale waxy  white luminescent skin. Like a wilting water lily devoid of color. Even the clothes of the people it imitated were white.   
  
The lights continued to flash and as they did the creature disappeared and reappeared with each flicker. There was a loud noise on each flicker of light like a bolt of lightning and the sound of thunder that ensued after. He thought he noticed it out of the corner of his eye. The writing that appeared on the wall with each flash. On the concrete the words in bold jagged letters red like blood said "Leave"!    
  
The creature changed one final time into someone Tweek did not know but was familiar with. It was a man with a hat and a trench coat which resembled the Men in Black that he researched. If it wasn't for the fact that the creature couldn't produce color he was sure that the hat and coat would be black. One of the Man's eyes was blind you could tell because it was milky and cloudy and somehow a more intense  shade of white than the rest of the creatures body. And With that warning Tweek awoke on the top bunk of the bed in the small room to his roommate Eddie kicking the ceiling of his mattress bellow him.    
  
"Hey shut up with the screaming I'm  trying to sleep". Tweek heard him say with his voice muffled under at least three layers of blankets.   
  
Over the next several weeks Tweek attended rehab and like Stan had said he was there.  He only volunteered four days out of the week and as fate would have it Tweek had all four days when Stan was there. Tweek had to attend exactly four days a week the rest were for rest witch made it that much more of those little oddities in life. The other three days besides resting were reserved especially for testing. 

 

There was testing of all kinds Ingraham and other psychologists picking at his mind. They tested his i.q his overall intelligence. The first  test was a doctor asking him to assemble a series of wooden blocks with different coloured shapes drawn on them. Tweek’s job was to rearrange them until the blocks matched the picture he was given of the pattern he had to recreate. He was quite good at these from those nights of him and his mom putting together the jigsaw puzzles. The test was designed with speed in mind to test his motor skills.    
  
The second test was similar in the sense that it involved symbols. He had to pick a sequence of symbols from each row printed on the top of the page  and cross them out with a pencil they had given him. Tweeks eyes scanned each row looking for the correct one. He didn't do so good on this one his results were on the slow side. This probably had to do with the fact that he had anxiety, and had to double or triple check each row to make sure every line matched perfectly.    
  
Then they did a series of tests to test his intelligence asking Tweek questions in nearly every subject from mathematics to history and everything in between. After looking at ink blots for nearly two hours and being asked what do you see the doctor asked Tweek about his childhood. 

The first tests were done by a red haired woman in her late twenties after six hours of tests  with her (witch really didn't seem that long because when you're focused on doing something hours can feel like minutes) the other doctor stepped in. He was a man who was older then the red head but not by much. Although he had hair that was greying and silver his face was young. He introduced himself as Dr Adams and wore a pair of green horn framed spectacles with a beaded steel chain that clung down from the frame like a priest's rosary beads. The woman before him didn't give Tweek her name but she specialized in testing the current psychological state of the person basically if he was nuts. But Adams specialized in a person's past gauging to see if any past trauma had led to if any mental instability that a person was currently in.

  
He asked several questions like how was your childhood? Did your family struggle with money? How was your relationship with your mother and father? Tell me your daily routine?   
  
Tweek answered all of these questions because unlike with Ingraham who seemed like she wasn't genuine Dr Adams was. He supposed she was genuine, but there was something about her Tweek didn't thrust like she was hiding something from him  telling him just what he wanted to hear so he'd open up. Because no one was as nice as she seemed to be.   
  
Tweek didn't know what it was about Adams, but he was one of those few adults he could relate to.  Like Sam or that one special teacher who was cool and remember what it was like to be young. Maybe they were that one teacher that changed your life. Whatever the case he told him. He told him how his father ran out on his mom, and how she worked sixteen hour shifts at not one but three different jobs. She waited tables; washed dishes, and worked  sometimes to five in the morning as a housecleaner after his dad disappear.    
  
She couldn't afford to keep the family business which was a small local coffee shop. And while she was gone Tweek had to stay at home by himself. At first he had sitters  like that awful Mrs Gretchen, but his mother noticed something in him. Tweek was very independent. He would play by himself in their backyard while she was gone into the late hours of the night. He would explore the forest near their house and collect insects and pretend he was a hero from a distant land slaying trolls and giants. And most of the time he would spend hours and hours sometimes half the day playing video games he was obsessed with video games. His favorites  were RPGs his all-time favorite being Final Fantasy ten .

He related to the characters in those worlds how they came from a far away land and somehow entered a new land. He grew a bit obsessed with that concept reading many fantasy novels like Lord of the Rings he got really into it, and he knew everything about Lord of the Rings he had to have watch the movies dozens and dozens of times.

Tweek wanted to believe that there was another world that was better than this one. That there was more to the world than what we could just see. If it was possible, and he was given the opportunity to go to that world even if it was just a parallel universe where everything was almost identical to our world he would go. Because at least it would be better than this world better then the life he was living.

Dr Adams analyzed everything that he said and told him "We should have the test results by next month. Tweek there's nothing too traumatic that happened in your childhood, and your mental and cognitive skills are average  but you do show signs schizophrenia anxiety and possibly autism with signs of auditory hallucinations. But the divorce your father just leaving you like that. Divorce it's never easy thing for a child. And you having to be alone for all that time it's tough. You told me you worked a little at your parents business but besides that you've never really communicated or had a job outside of that"?   
  
"That's right". Tweek answered he swallowed the lump in his throat.   
  
"While we wait for all this  to sort out I think what would be best is for you to communicate. Get you doing something in the community helping around here. Do you think you'd like that? Many of the questions on these tests were to see what you would be good at.   
  
"I I think I'd like that". Tweek said 

 

...   
  
  
The process of walking and doing anything besides standing up and falling to his knees  because of the pain in his stomach was slow. Three weeks and six days had gone by exactly. Tomorrow would be the day when Dr Adams would tell Tweek what his role would be. The doctor was determined to get him more social he visited him regularly in his room something  Eddie wasn't too happy about. Besides his dad no adult not even his mom seemed to care about him. It was weird to say the least an adult dropping in for no other reason but to check if he was doing alright. But these were strange days. It seemed a lot of people were showing concern Sam, Ingram, Dr Adams, and there was Stan.    
  
Stan.    
  
For the four days he attended  rehab Stan was there. Stan had a childish face and a kind smile, but he was a harsh teacher.  Mrs Anderson a woman heading into her 80s was one of the residence that Stan was in charge of. She was a woman who lived alone. She was strong and stubborn and refused help from anyone. When her son and daughter tried to convince her that it was time to sell her home and come live out of a nursing facility she wholeheartedly refused. On her usual routine of going downstairs,  and picking up the morning paper from the post box with the little red flag by the picket fence, and feeding her yellow tabby cat Rupert she tripped on the garden hose laid across her front lawn. She came tumbling to her knees. She scraped her arms and face and dislocated her ankle all in the process.   
  
Sunnyside wasn't just a facility for mental health it was a rehabilitation center. Tweek would watch as the old woman with her curly white hair and flowered gown how she would would grab the railings of two poles that ran down the center of the rehabilitation room. They resembled  the bars ballet dancers would stretch their leg on when practicing their routines. Slowly she would get up from her wheelchair grab both sides of the bars and hop on one foot the other which was bandaged hung a few feet from the ground. Stan stood at the opposite end of the long narrow pathway the bars created.   
  
"Come on Mrs A you didn't survive two depressions to let something like a busted ankle stop you". Tweek could hear Stan say in his happy but slurry voice. A voice that sounded like it had been drinking or a voice that sounded like it was high. Whatever it was there was something about his voice that showed  there was pain there deep within him.   
  
Tweek didn't know much about Stan Marsh only that he was like countless other kids in middle America. Kids that seemed happy on on the outside but came from broken families. There were more kids than Tweek could count that came from families like that in his town.

Like  Kyle a fiery redhead who was the only Jewish boy in town, and was the son of the towns one and only lawyer. He got straight A's in school but he hid the fact he was unhappy. His family was demanding they had high expectations for him, and expected  Kyle to follow in his father's footsteps. The family business regardless of what he wanted. 

  
Cartman the boy who bullied Tweek was one of the poorest kids at school even though he tried to hid the fact, but everyone knew his mother was on welfare. People felt sorry for him because his Mother Leanne  was the town's whore. Whatever little money they did have came from his mother selling her body. So maybe that's why they ignore his bullying.    
  
But the poorest kid at school was boy named Kenny McCormick. He was a small kid and deathly thin who wore the same Orange and brown parka to school everyday. It was new at one point like all clothes and he even got compliments when he first wore it, but those stopped after the fabric begin to dull and tear with the passage of time. Like so many others in town he was child of a single parent. His mother Carol not only took care of him but his older brother Kevin and younger sister Karen. Kenny's  father Stuart was in prison the police had finally caught on to the fact he was making meth and dealing it around town. He wasn't a bad father or even a bad person he just had his vices. He would often use what little money they had to buy booze and when that ran out he would sell the families food stamps for cheap beer at Skeeters the local bar.   
  
And then there was Stan who would come to school with bruises purple and green where the blood vessels had broken. He'd come to school with split lips and black eyes. Tweek knew Stan had a sister and that she would regularly beat him.  Tweek didn't know how much more he was going through though. Perhaps they were connected because like Tweek who was all but invisible the same could be said for Stan. His parents we're completely preoccupied with his sister Shelly that they didn't even notice Stan. They didn't notice how he would come home with Indian Burns and bruises all across his stomach. They didn't notice how he would hide at school or the reports the teachers would send. These injuries were not as a result of his sister.  It was like everyone who came from that little town that little town high in the mountains was cursed all of them had a scar.   
  
But you wouldn't be able to tell now from how Stan was with his cheerful expression and an attitude that ensued confidence.   
  
Apparently almost everybody had left and it was Tweek's turn Stan had been talking to him for five minutes, but Tweek had spaced out. There were so many things running through his mind. The meeting that he had with Dr Adams, what kind of job would he end up doing. What would happen to him after he left this place with Sam. But most of all it was his dream that couldn't leave his mind. The thing he had seen as a child but this time it took the forms of people he knew and it told him to leave. Was it warning him was it telling him that he had to leave this place?   
  
And then there was the man in back with the milky eye. At the time Tweek couldn't remember where he had seen him, but then it came to him. It might have been a dream but when he was little playing in the forest by his house pretending he was on an epic quest like Vaan from another favorite game this time final fantasy 12. He would pretend he was on a journey to escape his boring home on quest for adventure. When he was pretending to be a sky pirate just like Vaan in those snowy forests during those long Colorado winters  he always had a feeling like something was watching him. On more than one occasion out of the corner of his eye he saw the man tall, and pale with his billowing black coat swaying in the wind outside his bedroom window.   
  
"What's wrong" Stan asked as Tweek was hosting himself out of his chair grabbing both of the poles one on each side. In the time he had been seeing Stan he had greatly improved. Although this had been only his second week he was able to stand and the wound the the gun had produced was beginning to heal, but he hadn't taken the bandages off.   
  
He didn't want to say it but the words that came out were "I'm scared". Maybe he said it because he was scared. One of the things Tweek feared the most was uncertainty the uncertain nature of life how anything could happen at any moment. He could die or even win the lottery. It was all up to Chance the random nature of the universe.   
  
"What are you scared of"?   
  
At the time he was scared of a lot of things all the things that ran through his mind, but the concern he had at that moment was what slipped out of his mouth.   
  
" Dr Adams  my psychologist here. I guess he wants to get me more social and I guess he wants me to do stuff around here get me a job or something. I've never really worked I wouldn't be good at anything I don't even know what I would even do ".   
  
"Wait didn't you use to work at your dad's coffee shop back in south park? I would see you behind the counter everytime I got back from hockey practice when my dad would buy hot chocolate for the guys on the team".   
  
"I was just a little kid back then man my dad made me work there he told me something like it builds confidence or something. I could never understand my dad he always spoke in metaphors. Tweek growned a little and pulled his hair.   
  
Then Stan's face brightened. " I know. Doctor Adams I've talked to him a couple times when I first came to this place. My mom had me see him for some issues then when I was better that's when I started volunteering here. I can talk to him. I think if he says yes I can take you somewhere. I think you'll like this place".   
  
  
  



End file.
